


Love's Scenario

by phantomofsam



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at like 4 in the morning, I'm Sorry, It's pretty good, Mutual Pining, but not really, i think, that's the majority of the story, there may be some mistakes, they're just writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofsam/pseuds/phantomofsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing letters while he's away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

I grew up in Brooklyn. I was kind of a loner as a kid. I didn’t like other people, and they didn’t like me. The arrangement was good enough for me. I ignored them, and they left me alone. For the most part. I didn’t mind much when they picked on me. People are easy to ignore. They used words. I tuned them out with kinder words. Books. I loved to read. It was my favourite pass time. I stayed on the sidelines. It was fine. I was happy. At least, I thought that I was. I wanted to be. I was as happy as I could be at that time. 

I was sitting alone with my book. I was at a book shop that doubled as a cafe. It was one of my favourite places because it was always quiet and nobody bothered me. I leaned back into my chair. Today was different from those days, however. I was meeting someone. A few weeks ago, someone had been reading the same book a couple of booths away. He came over and said hello. We got to talking and everyday after that, we met. His name was Steve Rogers.

Anyone who saw us from a distance would think that we were dating. We were sat across from each other, talking and smiling. I had never really had close friends, especially not in such a short span of time. I like to think that it was because he reminded me quite a bit of myself. We were both outcasts and wanted to stand up for others, in our own way.

The door’s bell chimed. A tall man with dark brown hair walked into the room. He was wearing a green uniform. An army man. He was handsome. He smiled at me and came to the table. He sat next to Steve and put his arm along the back of the chair. He smiled at me again.

“Hi. My name’s Bucky.”

I shook his hand. “Charlie.”

“Nice to meet you, Charlie.”

“Likewise.”

Steve looked at a non-existent watch on his watch. “Well, I’ve gotta run. You two talk.”

Bucky watched in amusement as Steve scurried out of the room. “I do believe that little punk is trying to set us up.”

“You think?”

“Well, it couldn’t be more poorly timed. I’m being shipped out tomorrow.” He looked to the side thoughtfully. “Hey, do you wanna go dancing tonight?”

“I, well, I don’t really dance.”

“That’s a shame. How about this? Write me while I’m away. Unfortunately, I only have Steve and it would be nice to know a pretty girl like yourself was thinking about me.”

“Give me a name and address and I’ll write when I can.” I said with a nervous smile.

“Deal.”


	2. Charlie Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these are letters, the chapters will be short.

_Dear Bucky,_

_I hope this reaches you safely. It’s quiet in the coffee house these days. Steve was selected for some sort of experiment the army is running. He couldn’t tell me much, but he left yesterday. Don’t feel bad for me, mister. I can tell from however far apart we are that you’re starting to. I have other friends, you know. Not all of them are in books._

_Anyway, there isn’t really a lot to write to you about because I don’t know much about you. Tell me something I don’t know. So, essentially anything. Any crazy girlfriends I should worry about intercepting your letters? A favourite colour? Place to go? Probably most importantly, your favourite book. I’m looking forward to your letter._

_I’ve never had trouble coming up with something to say before. I suppose it’s because I met you a week ago. Oh, and sorry for not writing sooner. I was being overwhelmed by my classes._

_I heard you guys were in a rough area. I hope you’re okay. It would kind of suck if I lost you before I got to know you. Well, not lose you, but- you know what, I can’t come back from that and I’ve already wasted three sheets of paper trying to get the words out right. I’ll leave it in just this once. Don’t get used to me making mistakes, mister. Or me calling you mister, which I have now done three times. I should stop while I’m ahead._

_Stay safe,_

_Charlie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? As far as stories go, it's okay.


	3. Bucky Barnes

_Charlie,_

_Your letter reached me well. With Steve now at basic, yours are the only letters I get. Your penmanship is actually refreshing. I’m so used to ladies wanting to be prim and proper, with the perfect handwriting. This seems more personal. I never thought that your only friends were books, but it did occur to me that you like them more than people. I would never feel bad for you. You're wonderful._

_Sorry, that was weird._

_Moving on to answer your questions. I don’t have a crazy girlfriend. Not now, anyway. There may be one or two exes, but nothing you can’t handle. My favourite colour is blue, like the sky at noon. You know. Or if you don’t, look up. It’s especially beautiful in Brooklyn. Maybe I’m biased on that. I like to go to this little park past Maine street. When I get back, I’ll take you there. As for my favourite book, I’m rather fond of The Great Gatsby. I’m not sure why. I know it’s not that old, but it’s entertaining._

_A few questions of my own. Classes? Are you in college? That’s nice. What’s your major? I’d also like to know all of the same things you asked about me. Crazy boyfriend who will get jealous about the love letters I’m sending you?_

_One more thing. You told me you didn’t dance. I think you just haven’t found the right partner yet. That’s one more thing I’m going to do. Taking you dancing._

_Don’t worry about calling me mister. I think it’s cute._

_Buck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the whole story today.


	4. Charlie Taylor

_Buck,_

_I don’t have a story to start this letter off with, so I’ll begin by answering your questions. No boyfriends. I haven’t had the time for one. Are these love letters? I hadn’t realised. I’m studying to be an engineer. I hope that once I’m done with college in a few months, I’ll be able to get a job at Stark Industries. I know that that’s highly unlikely, considering my social status, but you never know. I’m a fan of the colour seafoam. I love the coffee house. It’s quiet and and I can buy my books there. My favourite book is a worn down copy of Pride and Prejudice my father gave to my mother before he went to the first Great War._

_I have to say that I imagined your favourite book would be Winnie the Pooh or something like that. Of course, having met you face to face for a total of three hours, I didn’t get to know you well enough to peg a book for you._

_I got a letter from Steve the other day. He asked about you and me, of all things. He also asked for me to tell you to stay safe, for both of us. His training is going well, but he said that it wasn’t what he expected and that was all he was allowed to say. He misses you._

_I think that’s all I have to say. Don’t die._

_Charlie_


	5. Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, the chapters are short. They're just letters.

_Charlie,_

_Clearly, not dead._

_Your letters really mean a lot right now. I know it’s been a long time since I responded. We were sent on our first mission today. We won the battle, but at a cost. I lost a lot of good squad members and for it, I earned a promotion. It doesn’t feel right. It feels like it’s a consolation prize. Like they’re trying to congratulate me on surviving._

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Let’s talk about something else. Something happy._

_Are there any new books you’ve found? Tell me about it. I’m also glad about Steve. He’s living his dream now. That’s good._

_So, Stark Industries, huh? I’d recommend staying away from Howard Stark. From what I’ve heard, he’s a bit of player. Hasn’t settled down yet. If you do end up working there, be careful. I do hope you get to live out your dreams as more than a secretary. You deserve it. Or at least, I think that you do, from the apparently three hours we were face to face._

_I have to go. I hope this gets to you soon._

_Buck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post as many chapters as I can today.


	6. Charlie Taylor

_Buck,_

_I’m not sure if I should congratulate you on your promotion or not. You seem rather down about it. I wish I was there with you. Or that you were here with me. That was weird. Sorry. I just worry about you constantly. We’ve been writing to each other for about a month now, and we hear such horrible things about the war here. I know you’re fighting for our freedom. Just win soon so you can come back to Brooklyn._

_You’re right. I don’t like writing about this. I want to cheer you up, not bring you down. I’m not sure entirely what else to write about, though. I’m sorry._

_I graduate next month. I think that I’ll be top of the class. I’ve already been contacted by Stark Industries. There’s a job as a technician lined up. I’m going to be working on a military project as my first assignment. I can’t tell you much about it because I don’t know much about it. I suppose I’ll learn more once I actually graduate and I’m working on the project. Anyway, I look forward to your next letter, when you get the chance. I actually enjoy reading them more than books, if you can believe it._

_Your friendly pen pal,_

_Charlie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Ahhhhh it's so awesome!


	7. Bucky Barnes

_Dear Charlie,_

_You have no idea how much your last letter helped me. I must’ve reread it a thousand times. It gives me something to look forward to every week._

_Anyway. The fight for freedom is going well, I think. We’ve won the last few battles we’ve gone into. My troops respect me well enough now. I suppose that’s good. It’s hard to keep them all motivated when they don’t know what’s happening to their brothers on the front lines. I do my best._

_Again, be careful at Stark Industries. That Howard Stark… he worries me. I don’t want anything to happen to you._

_I have to go. They’re calling us for dinner._

_Bucky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post the entire story today. Yay!


	8. Charlie Taylor

_Dear Bucky,_

_I… well, to put it simply, I have something that I need to tell you. Something that’s been bothering me for a couple of weeks now._

_I… think that I’m falling for you._

_I know that that sounds crazy. We’ve only ever really talked through letters, and I barely know you. It’s just… I feel connected to you. You’re my best friend, somehow. I can’t explain it when you’re not here._

_Maybe I shouldn’t send this letter. Maybe this is a mistake. I don’t care. I need you to know._

_Eagerly waiting for your response,_

_Charlie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Charlie as Keira Knightley, but since she has no actual description, you can picture her as whoever/whatever you want.

_Charlie,_

_I feel the same way._

_I’m going on a mission now._

_I hope this reaches you well,_

_Buck._

_P.S. if you wouldn’t mind, consider adding in a picture of yourself. So I can remember you._


	10. Charlie Taylor

_Bucky,_

_You have no idea how much that last letter meant to me. I was pacing around my apartment so much I think I tore a hole in my rug. I know you probably won’t be back and able to write for a long time. I’m sending you a picture of me as well, like you wanted. I hope it gets to you all right. Cripes, my hands are still shaking and I can’t stop smiling._

_This is a good thing, right? I have a confession to make. I’ve never been in love. Not that I’m in love now. I mean, I could, but I don’t. I don’t know. Please disregard this. All of this._

_Why did I keep this in?_

_This is what I do. I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into._

_I can’t wait to see you again._

_Charlie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story thus far? I really liked writing it. :)


	11. Charlie Taylor

_Buck,_

_I’m starting to get worried. It’s been two weeks since your last letter. Since I last sent my letter. I hope that you’re okay. That you’re just on a mission. That my worst fears aren’t being realised right now. I’m sorry. Please, please write me back. Soon. As soon as you can._

_I don’t know when, or if you’re going to get this, but I’m going to continue to write to you every week. If the letters get sent back, then I’ll know._

_Yours,_

_Charlie_


	12. Charlie Taylor

_Buck,_

_I haven’t stopped thinking about you. At all. I’m having trouble focusing on my studies. The ceremony is next week. After that, it’s heading straight to Stark Industries in the city. Please be okay._

_I think I love you._

_Please don’t be dead._


	13. Charlie Taylor

_I met someone. Gavin. He’s nice. We’ve gone out once or twice._

_But he’s not you._


	14. Charlie Taylor

_Don’t be dead._


	15. Bucky Barnes

_Charlie,_

_I’m not dead. And I’m so, so, so sorry for worrying you. On our last mission, my team was captured. Thankfully, we were saved. You’ll never guess by who._

_Steve Rogers._

_Whatever the hell project he was a part of works. That kid is officially taller than me. And stronger. And faster. The list goes on and on._

_I realised something while I was stuck. The thoughts that kept me sane were all of you. Where I was going to take you. What I would tell you if I had the chance. What I never would if I didn’t make it._

_Like how I love you, too._

_That letter was from weeks ago. I don’t know if you still feel the same way, but if you do, then I can’t wait until I see you. I imagine now your working your dream job. I’m proud of you. You deserve it._

_Oh, and please stop seeing Gavin. I can’t stand the thought of another guy taking you out before I’ve gotten the chance to take you dancing._

_Love,_

_Bucky._

_P.S. I always swore I’d never be that be the sappy type, so I hope you’re happy with what you’ve turned me into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good there's still time for them. I ship these two so much.


	16. Bucky Barnes

_I’m coming back to New York. We got a week of leave. Get ready for that dance._


	17. I Feel Like Dancing Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, it's not a letter.

I had never been so nervous in my life. My hands were shaking as I focused on my hair. I wasn’t normally one to fuss over things like this. Bucky was home. I let out a shaky breath. This was going to be our first official date. I was looking forward to it more than I had to anything in my life. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I heard a knock at my door. I practically ran to answer it. My breath caught in my throat when I saw my handsome soldier standing in the doorway. He gave me a sheepish grin. I pulled him inside and hugged him.

“I’m so glad to see you.” I breathed into his neck.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” He smiled at me again. “That picture’s great, but it has nothing on the real you.”

He kissed me gently. I was shocked at first. It was our first kiss. We’d never… well, that’s what a first kiss implies. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

“Wow.” He exclaimed. “All right, let’s head out. I’m taking my girl dancing.”

He never took his hand off of my waist. It was nice to walk through the town with him. New York was nice, but it could get lonely. Bucky’s letters were the only thing I had to look forward to. We talked a little about what we had been doing. Things that we didn’t really mention in the letters. Trivial facts about day to day life. Buck took my hand and took me into this small club.

“So, you do know how to dance, don’t you?” He asked me.

“I mean, I’ve danced, but I don’t do it that often.”

“All right, then I’ve at least got something to work with.”

He took my hands. It took a few minutes for me to loosen up, but I eventually got into the groove. It was nice. I was smiling. It was some of the most fun I’d had in a long time.

“Better than Gavin?” He asked when the song was over.

“Never let him take me dancing. How could I, when you owed me one?” 

He kissed me gently again. That was the majority of our night. Dancing and kissing softly. It was the perfect night. I never wanted it to end. Thankfully, we had two more days to spend together. I don’t think we were separated to a single moment. The place we were in had a photobooth. Bucky insisted that we take part in it. It was nice, and it gave me four new pictures of Buck to keep with me.

Buck was a perfect gentleman the whole time he was home, and when it was time for him to go back, I was devastated. I almost begged him not to go, but I knew he would never leave the service. And I didn’t really want him to. Instead, I clutched onto my photo strip and watched him and Steve leave again.

I hated to see him go, but I knew he’d be back soon. We’d see each other again, I knew it.


	18. Bucky Barnes

_Dearest Charlie,_

_I’m writing to tell you I made it back safely. Though, on second thought, that’s probably the least of our worries right now. Sorry._

_I’m certain Steve didn’t tell you this, but I feel that you need to know. We’re heading off to face a rogue Nazi science group called Hydra. They’re the people that captured me before. We’re still in the planning stage, so we’re not heading out for another month or so. I’m safe, and I will be then, too. You know, I’m getting crap for writing to you so often. I couldn’t care less._

_I’m looking forward to the next time that I see you. After we defeat Hydra, this war is as good as over. We’ll be back and we can start our real life together. Maybe this is forward, but I registered you as my fiance. It’s not a great proposal, but it’s the best I can do over a letter. I’m saving up for a ring. As soon as I get back, I’m going to ask you properly. If you say yes, that is._

_I love you,_

_Bucky_


	19. Charlie Taylor

_  
Oh, Buck…_

_Of course I will! Yes! I think for us, this is the perfect way to get engaged. I love you, so much!_

_Okay, well, I’m still excited about being engaged, but now I’ll tell you about work. It’s pretty great. I’m working on something I’ve always wondered about: cryogenics. In case you don’t know, that’s suspending someone in ice for extended periods of time. Stark Industries has the technology to make it possible. With a push in the right direction, I really think that we can make it. This will revolutionize medicine. We’ll be able to suspend terminal patients until we can find a cure for their ailment._

_Please be careful. I know that you’re with Steve and he’d never let anything happen to you, but please don’t try and be a hero. In all honesty, you could probably do everything that Steve can do, but don’t. Stay safe. I know a little about Hydra from Howard and it scares me. If anything happened to you… I’d resurrect you and kill you myself. And then resurrect you again and give you a hug._

_Don’t die._

_I love you._

_Charlie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's an interesting project.


	20. Bucky Barnes

_Charlie,_

_You know me. I’m always safe. I couldn’t be in better hands. I’m giving you warning. We’re heading out on a mission tomorrow morning and won’t be back at camp for at least a week. You have nothing to worry about, I promise. And I’ll be back before you know it. Then, we’ll get married and start our lives away from this war._

_Congratulations on your project. Let me know how it goes. I’m actually interested in what the implications are. When I get back, I want to hear all about it._

_I’ve got to go to a final strategizing meeting. I’m looking forward to the letters waiting for me when we get back to camp._

_I love you,_

_Bucky_


	21. Charlie Taylor

_Bucky,_

_I’m glad to hear that you’re working towards the greater good. When you get this, tell Steve I want you back in one piece, you hear me? Ha._

_We started animal testing today. I’m not a huge fan of the idea, but we need to see it’s effect on organic matter. We’ve decided we’d use sick or hurt animals, since that’s going to be our demographic for this technology. I think this will work. I know it will._

_And I know you’ll always come back to me. I know it in my heart. I always swore I’d never be the sappy time. I hope you see what you’ve turned me into, mister. I’m looking forward to when I see you again. It’s my only thought. I’m sorry. I know I can be really forward, but with you, it doesn’t seem to bother you. Which is good because I’ve been told that I’m annoying. Look at me, I’m rambling on. I don’t want to stop writing._

_I think I’d better get back to work. I wouldn’t want someone to screw up my work._

_Love,_

_Charlie_


	22. Charlie Taylor

_Bucky,_

_I know you’re on a mission, but even for you it’s been a long time. I’m starting to get worried. I know I shouldn’t be, but dammit, Buck, please come back soon. I tried to wait patiently for your response, but each day the pit in my stomach grows and I get more and more irritable. I love you. I’m waiting for you to come back to me. We’ll go dancing. We’ll go to all of our favourite places. I love you, so much._

_Charlie._


	23. Charlie Taylor

_I refuse to think to accept that your dead. You can’t be dead. There’s no way. You’re supposed to come back, and we’re gonna get married. Don’t be dead._


	24. Charlie Taylor

_You’re alive, right? Right? Please come back soon. I love you._


	25. Col. Wilkes

_It is my painful duty to inform you that your fiance, SGT., James Barnes was killed in action Germany._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a date.


	26. Charlie Taylor

_Steve died yesterday. I’m alone. They gave me back my letters. There was a ring with your things. It’s beautiful._

_I miss you_


	27. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

“Charlie, are you okay?” Howard sat at the chair in front of my desk.

I shook my head and put the ring back in my pocket. “Yes, yes. I’m fine.”

“Good. Because we’re starting human testing today. We just need a volunteer.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Very funny.”

“Howard, I’m serious. I’ll do it. It’s my project. Might as well be me.”

“It might kill you, Charlie.”

“I don’t care. It’ll help people. Besides, I’ve got nothing here. Either way, my pain will be over.”

Howard looked at me and sighed. The last year, he had learned that arguing with me was futile. I was being prepped in five minutes. I’d helped invent a serum that would slow the blood stream down enough before being frozen. Without it, the cold would kill the subject. I stepped into the pod. Howard gave one last skeptical look before closing the lid. I closed my eyes.

“See you soon, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, I can create a continuation. If not, then it will end here and Charlie will die in the cryostasis pod.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story! It was a lot of fun to write and I think it's really cool to put it in a letter format.


	28. Author's Note

I just want to thank you all for reading through this story and enjoying it with me. It really was a lot of fun to right, mainly just because I've always liked those stories of soldiers and their girlfriends writing back and forth with each other and keeping the letter. My great grandma had letters from her husband in a box in the attic and some of the letters are based off of those. 

Anyway, just thanks for reading it and if you did like it, leave a comment, share it, all that fun stuff. I love you all very much! :D


End file.
